Curiousity Killed the Kit
by Miss-Leth
Summary: Naruto's eldest daughter Sayuri is given a chance to find out about her dad's secretive past. What will happen to her when curiosity takes her to the sound village on a dangerous mission and meets her dad's first best fiend. Will curiosity kill the kit?
1. Prologue Part 1: The Mission

**Alright, I know I said that I'd post what won the pole, but I'm working on it. Once I get a little ahead on typing it I'll start posting. Now, Enjoy and remember, I do not own Naruto! No flames please but tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue.

* * *

**

"Dad!" I burst through the office door to find my dad leaning over his desk scribbling on some paperwork.

The Hokage's head jerked up "Sayuri!" His face lit up as his eyes landed on me. He pushed his chair away from the desk and opened his arms for me. I darted into his awaiting arms. "I'm home." I grinned from ear to ear. People often said that my smile matched my father's. I pulled away from the hug and triumphantly handed him my mission report. He took it with a nod and placed it on a small pile on his desk.

"Welcome home kit." he sat at his desk once again. "You are late though." He raised an eyebrow asking a silent question.

"I got stuck in a sand storm on my way back." I shrugged. I wandered around the office examining his bookshelves. A lone picture in the corner caught my eye. It was familiar, but I didn't know the story behind it. In the picture were three kids. One was obviously aunt Sakura, another uncle Kakashi, and my dad, but the final black haired boy was a stranger to me. "Hey dad? Why don't you ever talk about your old team? Aunt Sakura and Kakashi won't tell me either."

I heard him pause in his writing and sigh. "You want to know? Well, I have another mission I was trying to figure out who to send, would you like to go?"

I turned startled, his eyes were slightly glazed over as he rested his chin on his knuckles. "Dad? You ok?"

My voice shook him out of his reprieve and he turned his bright blue eyes on me. "Oh, yeah, sorry. It's an ANBU mission, and you will be required to go in your mask. The mission is simple, you will be aiding in the escort of the Kage of Sound here. We will be having meetings to discus a peace treaty. You will be going with a partner." He raised his hand in a slight wave and a masked ANBU appeared next to me. "Do you accept this mission?"

"Hai!" we both answered in unison. I dropped into the proper kneeling position, my arm firmly across my chest.

"Then for this mission you will be named Kitsune and Mujina. Leave at dawn tomorrow."

"Hai Lord Hokage!" We said in unison before poofing away.

Outside the boy from the Hokage's office stood beside me in normal clothes without his mask.

Nara Kumo and I had been teammates since our Gennin days and our other teammate, Inuzuka Takeo was busy in another section of the ANBU that specialized in tracking. Together the three of us made our way up to ANBU at the age of 16 but Takeo was put into another section while Kumo and I continued to be partners on ANBU missions for the last year.

"So, the sound village huh?" I sighed pulling my hair up off my neck, and twirling it into a messy bun.

"Troublesome." The first child of Shikamaru and Temari had inherited his father's love for being lazy. His younger sister was a chunnin and had carried on the tradition of InoShikaCho with Ino and Chouji's twin sons.

I grinned, tossing my arm over his shoulder "So, how are you and Naoki doing?" I asked referring to Chouji's oldest daughter. He turned scarlet and muttered about how all childhood friends were troublesome.

"Well, if it isn't the dynamic duo?" a bored voice called from behind us. I turned to see Aburame Chou behind us. Her black hair was pulled into a high pony, dark sunglasses hid his eyes.

"Yeah, but I gotta go, if I don't go see my mom soon she's going to flip." I waved goodbye to my friends, releasing my hair and letting the bright blond locks to fall around my face.

I jumped up to the high rooftops of Konoha and took off toward home.

"Hello?" I called as I tossed my shoes aside. I caught my reflection in the mirror and sighed. My face was smudged with dirt and my hair was a mess. Atleast I didn't have circles under my pale eyes.

A head of black hair peeked around the corner that led to the kitchen.

"Sayuri! You're home!" my mom came the rest of the way around the corner revealing her bulging stomach. I wrapped my arms around my mother's shoulders and pecked her cheek.

"Hi mom, I can't stay long. I just popped in to say hello and check on the little one." I gave her large stomach a rub, winking.

"No, you will eat a decent dinner before you go anywhere." she said in a hard tone that her childhood friends wouldn't believe she was capable of.

"Yes ma'am." I gave a resigned sigh.

"Some of your extra clothes are upstairs in your old room. Go ahead and wash up, dinner will be ready when your done, and hopefully your father will pull himself away from the tower long enough to eat." she gave a sigh at the last part, I knew it worried her, but I was proud of my dad. I knew he had fought hard for his place on the mountain.

I pulled my forehead protector from around my neck as I walked upstairs. Undressed before stepping into the tub. I let the warm soak into my soar muscles, letting my eyes drift closed.

I finished dressing in the loose black pants that had a brilliant orange foxes that ran up the legs and black tank top before pulling on the orange fishnet shirt overtop. It had been a long time since I had worn my old ninja outfit, I had to smile at my reflection. I had my mother's pale, byakugan eyes but everything else about me screamed that I was my father's child. I had straight(the straightness came from my mother) yellow blonde hair that fell around my shoulders, golden tan skin, and even had the three matching scars that ran along my cheeks.

"Sayuri? Are you coming, you have a guest!" I quickly tied my hitai-ite around my neck, pulled my hair back with a bright orange hair tie, and jogged downstairs.

"Neji-sensei!" I darted forward and hugged my stoic teacher. He had been the Jounin in charge of Kumo, Takeo, and my team.

"Hn." He answered with a soft smile. He ruffled my hair and I pouted in protest.

"Hey, kit aren't you seventeen already? Don't pout."

I whirled to face my father, "Like your one to talk, you pout more than I do!" I accused, pointing a finger at him. He grinned at me and I mirrored him as my mother sighed.

"Let's go eat now, so she can go home to get some sleep." she led the way into the kitchens."

* * *

**Alright, you like? Yes no? Should I continue? I know its short, I'm sorry, it is only part 1 of the prologue. If there are any questions feel free to ask! I will always answer either in a reply or put it into a chapter!  
**

**Remember I post based on the number of reviews I get, so if you do want me to continue, review! I won't post again until I get some!  
**


	2. Prologue Part 2: The Meeting

**Alright guys, I know what your thinking, that I mislabeled the characters, but I didn't. There IS a reason why I posted them as Naruto and Sasuke, even if it won't be a narusasu. Ok, thanks so much for the reviews, here's the next chapter. Of course I don't own crap, but I do enjoy writing about it. On with the fic! Oh and by the way I'm aware that I'm changing things that happened in Shippuden, but that is half the fun of fanfics! Sorry this story is going kind of slow, it will get better soon.

* * *

**

I wrapped the black scarf around my neck, pulling it up around my head so it made a hood, hiding my brilliant yellow hair that easily gave away my identity. Satisfied I gently tapped my weapons pouches for anything I might have been forgetting. Satisfied I tied my porcelain mask in place. On the front was a fox face. It was something else I had inherited from my father. I pulled my small bag onto my shoulder before transporting to the gate. An ANBU with a badger mask stood leaning against a tree just outside. Silently he nodded and we took off. The forest flew past us as we silently darted through the trees.

Kumo and I were used to working in silence. Even with my loud personality I preferred our quiet form of communication to anything else while on a mission. We ran until nightfall, making good time, we stayed in a small inn outside a non ninja village. Once we were safely in our rooms I removed my mask.

"Kumo, what do you know about the Sound?" I asked, sprawling lazily on one of the beds.

"Well, I know their leader was killed by their current leader. The last leader was the one who founded the village and he was a traitor to Konoha. Most of the things to do with the current leader are kept secret though. I think my dad knows more but he wont tell me." Kumo said in a monotone voice as he came out of the bathroom in his sleep clothes and sprawled onto his bed, falling asleep in almost an instant.

I rolled my eyes and stared up at the ceiling, letting sleep take me.

* * *

By the end of the third day we could see the village ahead of us.

"Kumo," I warned, my eyes picking up three people waiting to jump us. He gave an imperceptible nod but we both kept running. We halted as the three masked figures dropped down in front of us.

"Who are you?" The one that stood slightly in front of the others demanded in a low tone.

"I am Kitsune, this is Mujina. We are the requested ANBU from Konoha to aid as an escort team." I said in monotonous tone. I crossed my arms lazily across my chest, fingering my senbon needles in my breast pockets.

"We were expecting you, follow us." the voice of the leader showed no emotion as he spun on his heel and walked away, his partners following like shadows. I nodded to Kumo and together we stepped forward. I released my hold on the needles and lifted my hands so that my fingers intertwined behind my head. Kumo shoved his hands into his pockets and slouches slightly. I chuckled lightly, if you ever saw Shikamau and Kumo walking side by side you could tell they were father and son, even though his appearance was more like Temari's and even a little like Uncle Gaara's. He had pale skin, light blonde hair, and light turquoise eyes.

My eyes wandered ahead of us to where the leader of the group was looking over his should at me. I blinked at his barely visible black eyes, I knew he couldn't see mine due to the style of my mask. His head jerked to face forward as if he could feel my eyes on him. One of his partners touched his shoulder in question and he immediately shook it off and sped so he was out of reach of her hand.

I cocked my head to the side slightly in curiosity before Kumo gently elbowed me. I turned to face the badger mask that was faced toward me, even though I couldn't see his face, his gentle squeeze on my arm told me what he was thinking, we need to be careful.

We entered the city to find it was rather quiet. It gave me the chills, having grown up in the lively Konoha. I had traveled to village's with this sort of eerie feel to them, but it never ceased to make shivers run up my spine. The black haired shinobi led us toward a large, squat building in the center of town. The guards at the door nodded their respect to the team ahead of Kumo and I.

I inclined my head to look at Kumo out of the side of my eye and he nodded, the team that had come to meet us were respected in the village, meaning they were dangerous. The leader gave the door a light nock and a cold "Enter" could be heard from the other side. The large doors were pushed aside and Kumo and I strode into the room.

"My lord, we have brought the Leaf ANBU that will be part of your escort to you." said the female member of the group.

"Hn." he waved a hand of dismissal to the team, however the leader stood his ground and closed the doors behind his teammates. He stood at attention at the door. I found my eyes lingering on him before I turned back to face the black haired man that sat in the large chair behind a black desk.

"So, you are the pair that Konoha has sent." He stood and walked around the desk. Kumo and I stood at attention as he circled us curiously. I bit my lip from saying something to take the superior look off his face. "I don't suppose you two will be taking off your masks?" He paused for only a moment, not expecting an answer before continuing, "So let me guess, you are...Kitsune and you are Mujina." He flicked my mask with a pale, elegant finger. I studied this man through my byakugan. His chakra levels surprised me. He seemed surrounded by it. I had only met a few people who had power like that, my dad being one of them and Gaara being another. I filed away that fact before examining his appearance. He wore a loose black shirt that was half unbuttoned to reveal a toned chest. His muscles stood out even under the sleeves of his elegant shirt. His skin was ghostly pale which stood out even more with the contrast of his pure black eyes and hair. One thing that stood out to me about him the most though was the superior arrogance that radiated from him and I immediately decided that he must have a stick shoved up his ass and that it had been there a long time.

"So, which one of you is the leader of this little pair I wonder?" He leaned against his desk in a slightly bored way.

I stepped forward and looked him defiantly in the eye, even if he couldn't see them.

"Ah, I see, the hooded Kitsune." Then I shall introduce myself, "I am Uchiha Sasuke."

The name Uchiha brought a memory to my brain, they were an old family that was almost obliterated in a massacre many years ago. I filed the fact away. "As you guessed before, I am Kitsune and my partner is Mujina. We are both members of the ANBU black ops and will be working with you until our arrival in Konoha.

"Hn." he answered with a smirk. "So this is who the dobe sends as an escort. I guess I should have known he would send someone in a fox mask, so like that damn usuratonkachi" If I hadn't been on such high alert I would have missed the comment, although I made no movement to show I had heard it. I suddenly blinked as the nagging feeling at the back of my brain caught my attention. I had seen this man's face before. I let my mind flicker through memories before a picture burst into clarity in my brain.

I focused my eyes on the tall village leader once again to check and sure enough the features of the man in front of me perfectly matched the boy who had stood glaring in the picture of Team 7 in my father's office.

'Is this the reason that my father had sent me on this mission when I brought up his past.' I was so lost in thought that I would have missed what the Uchiha said next if Kumo hadn't gently tapped my elbow.

"We leave in the morning, Kano, you will take these two to the inn near the gate. See that they are settled." Sasuke ordered the boy that stood at the door. The boy gave a curt nod and removed his mask, strapping it to his leg.

"Follow me," He said in a sharp tone.

Once back outside I placed my hands in the laid back position above my head once again, "So, your name's Kano?" I sped to walk beside tall dark haired boy. I examined his features which almost identically matched the Uchiha's. I immediately labeled them as father and son.

"Hn." he answered, turning to glare blackly at me.

I snorted, 'So he has a stick shoved as far up his ass as his father does.' my nerves and self control began to wane as he gazed up and down at me in a condescending pair of black eyes.

"You got a problem bastard?" I placed a hand defiantly on my hip. A look of shock filtered through his expressionless face before being replaced by fury.

"How dare you call me a bastard you low life Usuratonkachi!" He leaned forward angrily to put his faces inches from mine, even though he couldn't see my face. I watched as his eyes flickered red before he caught himself and stepped back. "I'm guessing you can get settled from here. The inn's right there." He spun on his heel and stormed off. I could see his hands fisted at his sides as he fought to control his anger. Once he disappeared I bent over laughing.

"Well that...haha...was fun...haha" I struggled to get the words out as held my stomach.

"Troublesome." Kumo sighed, bending to pull one of my arms over his shoulders and lift me to my feet. He led me into the inn as I fought to control my laughter. "Do you have a death wish?" he muttered.

"No," I said, finally composed, " I just wanted to see how far that stick was shoved up the teme's ass. Plus, that's the most fun I've had in month's." I knew he could feel my grin without even seeing it and I also knew he gave me his signature eye roll and a slow smile.

* * *

Uchiha Residence

Sasuke sat on a chair reading. His wife somewhere upstairs cooking dinner. He glanced over the edge of the book with a mild curiosity as his son stormed into the house.

"That stupid dobe, what right does she think she has?" the door slammed with a loud bang.

"Kano, you're being loud" Sasuke glared.

The boy stood fuming but quieted as his father told him. He gave a slight bow to the elder Uchiha before turning to walk up to his room muttering about a moron girl and where she could stick her comments. Sasuke cocked his head at his son's departure. He had only known one person so capable of rousing emotion from an Uchiha. He smirked in amusement, at the memory of bickering violently with an obnoxious blonde. He placed the book down and fixed his face into an emotionless mask before staring into space, content to remember his life that at one point he had blocked so religiously.

* * *

"Sayuri," Kumo slipped his mask off after placing protective jutsu around the room "Did you really have to piss off the damn leader's son? So Troublesome!" he muttered the last part.

I smiled timidly as I removed my scarf then mask. "But it was so much fun!"

"You realize he now hates your guts." he pointed out.

"Well, it will make the trip back home interesting." I beamed.

Kumo gave up, rolling his eyes and disappearing into the bathroom with a final, "Troublesome."

* * *

**So there it is, the conclusion to the Prologue. Apparently a stick in the ass is a genetic disorder ;) as is the Uzumaki/Uchiha knack for pissing each other off it seems. I know I said I wouldn't post but I had so much fun writing the end of this chapter so I had to post it. From here on though I post based on reviews...or my own whims, who knows, guess it depends on my moods :D. Anyway, press the pretty green button to tell me what you think! I'm so glad this was longer too!**

**Mucho thank yous to trsofnaruto my first reviewer!**


	3. Travel Part 1

**Muahahahahaha! I'm ba-ack...and apparently _really _hyper. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the prologue, now we enter the story. Muahahahaha...ok, I need to lay off the sugar, how about we just go to the story now. I don't own Naruto and Never will, however I created all the second generation characters myself. Though many are based off their parents. As the saying goes, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. WEEEEEEEE...on with the story.

* * *

**

"Try not to be too troublesome today. Your dad would kill me if I came home without you." Kumo muttered as he tied his mask securely to his face. I sat at the window gazing down, my mask already on.

"Who knows, maybe _he _isn't even coming with us." I turned to grin at him, standing with my bag slung on my shoulder. "Let's get out of here." I jostled him with my shoulder as I passed him to go out the door.

We were the first to arrive at the gate, but it didn't take long for the trio from the day before and the village leader to show up.

I bowed my respect to the leader. I noticed with a satisfied smirk that Kano was glaring harshly at me. I let my eyes wander to the other members of his team.

One, a boy, had skin even more pale than Kano's and bright red hair. He stood slightly shorter than Kano and grinned with razor sharp teeth. The girl had dark black hair that ran down to the center of back. Dark eyes surveyed me just as steadily as I surveyed her. She looked so similar to Kano there was no way they weren't siblings, twins by the looks of how close their ages were. A smirk suddenly appeared on her face, but instead of the pompous smirk her male family members normally sported, it was a more satisfied smirk then anything.

She stepped forward, "So you're the one who managed to so thoroughly piss off my brother. A pleasure to meet you. I'm Uchiha Emiko. But call me Emi." She bowed slightly.

"Emiko, stop embarrassing yourself and me. Let's just get the hell out of here." Kano crossed his arms firmly over his chest and glared at anything within a five yard radius of himself, excluding his father of course.

"I agree, let's go." came the monotone voice of the eldest of the remaining Uchiha's.

I nodded, motioning them to lead the way. I let my hands find their way automatically to the comfortable position behind my head as we walked through the forest that surrounded the sound. Time passes excessively slowly as we walked, the sun making an arched path over the sky. I sighed as I realized that at this pace it would take close to a week to get home. Kumo made a bored noise beside me and I smirked over at him, his thoughts were the same as mine.

I elbowed Kumo playfully.

"Kitsune." he grumbled in a slightly agitated voice. I giggled lightly.

"Mujina." I answered flashing a hidden grin. He reached a hand up to flick the back of my head. "Ouch!" I held the spot and glared. My eyes caught sight of a pair of obsidian eyes that were turned to stare back at me suspiciously. Instead of it being Kano it was Sasuke.

"Dobe," the comment floated back to me from the younger Uchiha.

"Teme bastard." I muttered back to Kano. I caught Sasuke's eyes widen and I blinked at the expression he showed.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp tap on the back of my head.

"I told you not to be troublesome." Kumo muttered darkly. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I darted away from him and went to walk a few yards ahead of the rest of the group, taking the lead. "Troublesome girl!" Kumo called after me.

"Ah, you must be Shikamaru's student, huh?" Sasuke mused. I halted and turned to find Sasuke had done the same to look at Kumo. "And you," he turned to look at me, his black eyes held a hidden joke, "Must be Naruto's"

I blinked at him in shock.

"Neither of us were their members of their gennin teams but Kitsune did personally train with Hokage-sama for a period of time, and I did train with Nara-kun" Kumo's quick thinking saved me from answering.

"Hn. I knew it. Both of your persona's match the dobe and lazy sky gazer." He said it in a high and mighty tone that had me seething. I shouldn't have but I took the bait.

"What is with all your I am mightier than though shit?" I yelled, "Do you really think having a stick shoved up your ass so far there is no hope of finding it makes you the supreme ruler? Huh duck butt bastard?!" I shoved my masked face into the village leader's. That is when Kumo ripped me backward, pulling me behind his back, but instead of the black haired man acting out violently he began laughing.(I know right, Uchiha Sasuke ACTUALLY laughing)

Kano turned to stare at his father like he had gone insane.

"No doubt, you are the dobe's student." The proud Uchiha gained his composure once again, "your outburst proves it.." He crossed his arms, a cocky smirk played across his features.

"Dad, do you really have to start a fight, now look, we've wasted so much time now its dark and we have to camp!" Emiko rounded on her father, blocking my view from his eyes.

"Who...Are you?" I asked in a dumbfounded voice.

The elder Uchiha looked around his daughter, "I'm the bastard teme with duck butt hair." with that he spun around and began laying out his sleeping mat, chuckling to himself. I stood gaping until Kumo waved a hand in front of my face.

"You want watch?" he asked in a low voice. I blinked at him before nodding. I grabbed some food out of my bag and leapt into the trees. With a sigh I put my bag onto the branch next to me and settled against the trunk. I nibbled absentmindedly on the rice ball(you learn the art of eating with a mask on in ANBU training. *whispers* its how kakashi does it*).

"You really are a dobe aren't you?" came a voice from below me. I looked to find the Kano standing, leaning against the trunk of the tree leisurely on the branch below me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "And you're a Teme." I blinked innocently, even if he couldn't see it.

"Hn." he answered with a glare. "usuratonkachi"

I laughed outright which brought a shocked look out past his glare. "You really are amusing to piss off." I laughed, settling back against the tree and activating my byakugan to check the surrounding area for ay sign of a threat.

"Hn." He jumped up to settle on a branch that was level with mine a few feet away. His leg dangled elegantly over the tree branch. I examined him with my byakugan, impressed by his amount of chakra. My eyes caught his and I was surprised to see them swirled red. 'I see, he has a kekkei genkai as well.

"Did you have any clue what my dad was blabbering on about?" Kano's voice brought me out of my reexamination of the area.

"Not a clue." I answered, without looking at him.

"Hn" he rested his elbow on his leg and rested his chin on the back of his palm.

"You can rest if you want, I got watch."

"Hn." was the only answer I got.

"Bastard"

"Dobe."

"Teme"

"Usuratonkachi" with that we fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter 3. Sorry, I know these chapters are short, they will get better, and longer for that matter. Hope you enjoyed. Press the pretty green button to tell me what you think. Later!**


	4. Travel: Bedtime Story

Eventually the stubborn Teme gave up and went to sleep on his mat. By then it was deep into the night. I gazed up at the stars, used to being alone in the late nights.

"You really are just like him." came a soft voice from beside me.

I simply turned, unsurprised by the black haired village leader's sudden appearance.

"Who?" I asked, turning my gaze back toward the sky.

"The dobe...Naruto."

"How do you know our Hokage?" I asked, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I used to be a ninja of Konoha. I was born there, but my entire family was massacred. At the time I thought my brother had done it, and I dedicated all my effort into becoming strong enough to kill him. I called myself an avenger." He chuckled darkly.

I turned to face him completely now. He was totally lost in his story. He didn't even notice his son had come to perch on the branch beneath him.

"I graduated top in my class and was made a part of team seven. We were an odd group...our sensei, the incessantly late, always had his face in a porn book, copy cat ninja, Sakura, the book worm brain with advanced chakra control, me the top graduate of my time, and Naruto, the number one hyper active knucklehead ninja." he snorted. "Especially because the dobe and I became extreme rivals. I swear once Kakashi found out he pitted us against each other to get us to train better. But when it counted we always fought together. We even got to the point where we unconsciously became best friends. That was when I was given a choice. I could betray my village for a power that would help me kill my brother, or I could stay in a village where I believed I had no hope of gaining any..." His voice trailed off, "Naruto swore he'd bring me back kicking and screaming...He never did... I think its the only promise he's ever broken..." Sasuke's voice trailed off.

"He has a picture of team 7 in his office you know." I said absent mindedly.

Sasuke chuckled darkly once again, "It was probably taken after my replacement became part of the team."

"No, its a picture of two glaring boys, a long, pink haired smiling girl and a sensei with upside down u's for eyes."

He gazed at me with dazed black eyes. "Can you tell me...where my team is now?" his voice sounded worn.

"Sakura is in charge of the hospital and married to Rock Lee...They have a daughter whos a jounin now that runs around preaching about youthfullness in bright red spandex, but don't piss her off because she has Sakura's killer punch...Kakashi-sama took over Jiraiya's pride and joy, the Icha Icha series...and Hokage sama of course..."

"Kitsune, time to go." came a bored voice from below.

"Got it." I nodded in respect to the leader and jumped lightly down to the ground. We began at the same excruciating pace we had the day before. I took my place at the front of the group and let my byakugan scour the woods ahead while my mind wandered elsewhere.

'So, he had betrayed the village for power...And it sounded like he had betrayed my dad directly...no wonder my dad always looked so sad looking at the picture. The Uchiha had been his best friend. And, not to mention, Sasuke was probably right, if my dad had promised to drag him back to the village and failed, that was probably the only promise my father had everbroken.'

* * *

**GAH THIS ONE IS SO SHORT ITS PAINFUL! *CRIES IN CORNER* meh, but its the best place to cut it off for now...**

***sigh* I don't own naruto**

**PRETTY PLEASE PRESS THE PRETTY GREEN BUTTON! **


	5. Travel: A TalkativeTeme?

**I'm so sorry this is so late! My computer lost my chapter and I had to completely redo it! *cries* its so frustrating! Then to make it worse I got the worst writers block ever to go along with.**

***Pouts* on with the story. As always, I don't own anything, here's the story!

* * *

**

"Hn" The small noise alerted me to Kano's presence beside me. I inclined my head to the side very slightly so I could peer at him out of the corner of my eye. He was looking anywhere but at me in, if I didn't know better, an almost embarrassed way. With my byakugan I could see the group behind me, the other two members of his team were giving us odd looks while his father was looking slightly smug for whatever reason. I shrugged and focused my attention ahead of us once again.

Kano walked in silence for a while before he suddenly asked, "Why do you wear that scarf?"

I blinked at him. 'Did...he just attempt small talk?' I had to bite my lip at his expression as he avoided my gaze, if I hadn't known better, I'd wonder if he had asked me anything at all, "My hair stands out a bit too much for my liking." I grinned.

"Hn..." He answered after a moment. "Did you have any clue what my dad was going on about last..." he was cut off.

"I can't believe it!" A heavy arm was suddenly thrown over my shoulder. I turned to gaze at the pale redhead with an arm slung over my shoulder. His pale blue eyes stared back at me. "How did you do it?"

"Um...do what?" I asked hesitantly

"How do you get him to form a complete sentence? Or piss him off! I've been trying for years!" The redhead laughed good naturedly.

"Katsu, shut it!" the black haired boy glared.

"See, he's no fun!" the redhead complained.

"I just have a natural talent for pissing people off, but in all honesty its just because they're all jealous!"

"Dobe" the raven boy muttered so only I could hear.

"I think you're right, he's a bastard. But that's ok because, I think I've found the girl of my dreams!" the boy planted a kiss on my cheek, well attempted to, due to the mask he ended up kissing my scarf covered ear.

I saw the dangerous expression pass over his face and felt the sudden urge to back away, luckily I was saved as two skinny arms wrapped around my waist and I was roughly drug forward by Emi. She stuck her tongue out at the two shocked boys as she drug me ahead of them and announced triumphantly, "MINE!"

I laughed loudly at their shocked expressions that appeared clearly in my Byakugan.

"What's so funny?" Emi asked.

"Their expressions." I fought to get out the phrase while laughing.

"What, do you have eyes in the back of your head or something, they're behind us." one of her eyebrows shot up.

I bit my lip to try and answer, but was saved by the sudden presence of my teammate.

"She might as well. Troublesome." he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Emi asked.

Kumo simply shrugged his shoulders. I grinned at my teammates normal lack of energy to answer behavior. "He means that very few people have ever been able to sneak up on me. Including him"

"I see...Hey Mujina, what's on your back?" Emi asked in a curious voice, I was briefly amused by her slightly short attention span but good observance skills.

Kumo placed a hand on the large black bundle on his back and smirked, "family trick. You'll se sometime maybe" I rolled my eyes at the superiority in his voice.

Suddenly my hand shot forward in front of Kumo's face, catching a kunai by its handle. It was millimeters from putting a dent in my partners lovely mask.

Emi was staring shocked as I pulled my hand away and flipped the Kunai in my hand.

"You think you could've given me atleast a little warning?" Kumo asked in a bored voice.

I laughed, "The guy isn't worth it. I'm amazed that he almost hit you to begin with. Want to see?" I pulled out ninja stars.

Kumo nodded and I could tell he was grinning. He reached a hand back and loosed his wide sword from the cloth on his back. I threw the stars with force and Kumo swung his sword in an arch in the direction I threw them. A burst of wind shot forward, enhancing the speed tenfold.

"Got him." I said after watching the stars hit their intended target. "Come on." I grabbed his hand and yanked him into the trees, leaving a dumbfounded Emi behind us. I heard the footsteps of Kano chasing after us at a distance. I stopped and crossed my arms as I landed on the branch of the assailant.

The man was pinned to the tree by chakra strings that criss crossed over his arms and legs. He was frantically tugging on it to get free, which only dug the strings into his arms painfully. I pulled out a Kunai and spun it on my finger. Kumo landed beside me on the branch, leaning lazily on the hilt of his large sword. I heard Kano land somewhere in the branches above us, but apparently he chose not to show himself.

"See, I told you there was no need for warning. Just a bandit. He simply had a lucky shot the first time." I told Kumo in a bored voice, trying not to chuckle as the man's eyes flickered from the kunai in my hand and Kumo's huge sword.

"How dull. Oh well" Kumo stood straighter and placed his hand on the hilt.

I stepped forward, holding the Kunai properly now.

"No! Please! Don't kill me!" he wailed.

"Why not?" Kumo yawned as the man continued the attempt to forcefully rip his limbs from the tree, causing the strings to dig deeper into his skin.

"No!" he shrieked. I rolled my eyes, bored and my hand that held the kunai descended to the back of his head, but at the last second I spun my hand so the hilt of the kunai drove into the spot that left him toppling over into unconsciousness. Once he was out I took the Kunai and gently dug the ninja stars out of the tree.

Kumo handed me some cloth from his bag at his belt. I nodded a thanks to him and began to carefully wrap the minced flesh of his arm in white bandages. "There!" I leaned back on my heels nodding in satisfaction before standing up.

"You...What are you doing?" I turned to see Kano staring at me in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked blinking. I figured it would be obvious that I was bandaging the bandit's wounds.

"You...didn't kill him?"

"Why would we? He's just a bandit. I guarantee he wont be trying anything any time soon." Kumo answered instead of me.

"Come on, lets go see if we can increase the pace a bit." I grinned, jumping down from the tree and to the trail where we had left the rest of the group.

"You're a Hyuga aren't you." Sasuke's question came out more of a statement.

I grinned, "Now why would you ask me that? Well, since we've lost so much time already, would you mind if we increased the pace?" I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes. I could feel my chakra straining from over 12 hours of use and a headache was starting behind my eyes and throbbing painfully.

Sasuke took my change of subject without complaint and agreed.

"You take back for a while, no danger at the moment right?" Kumo's voice was right in my ear. His voice was low enough so that only I could hear him. I nodded, grateful to my teammate. Kumo set off at a decent pace. I waited for the others to pass before opening my eyes and flying up into the trees after them. It felt good to give my eyes a rest for a while.

A questioning look was thrown back at me a few times by the rest of the group who had apparently become accustomed to me leading.

I ignored them as I brought out a kunai and let it twist deftly around my finger. It was a habit I had picked up on long missions that kept my hands busy.

"What is that dobe? Some kind of nervous tick?" Kano slowed to walk beside me.

"Hn." I answered sarcastically, stealing his word.

"Why are you back here anyway?" he asked.

"Since when did you become so talkative bastard?" I let my gaze flicker over to him as he turned his now familiar glare on me.

"Hn." I laughed as the headache started to fade.

"Now that's the familiar bastard with an attitude problem."

"Why are you always grinning like some sort of idiot?" he glared darkly.

"Um... How would you know if I'm smiling teme?"

"..." Silence met my question as he stuck his nose in the air and stormed forward to the rest of the group. I snorted in laughter as I watched him go

* * *

**So there it is. I'll update soon to make up for the long wait. Again, I'm so sorry! **


	6. Travel: Company Causes Jealousy?

"Wow, we actually caught up on time. We should be getting there the day after tomorrow now...well...if they don't mind keeping the pace we had today that is." I lounged back on the tree branch. "That pace we had the first day was ridiculous. If we take too long I'll never hear the end of it from mom. She was angry enough for how long we left the last time. She'll kill dad if he keeps doing this. But I like it."

Kumo gave me a halfhearted nod before giving me a pointed look through his mask. "Your mother will kill ME if you come back in this state, and your mother angry is scary as all hell. Go to sleep." Came the blunt order.

I snorted in laughter, rolling my eyes but followed the order anyway. Dropping out of the tree, I landed near to where my tent was already setup. Exhausted from chakra depletion and 48 hours without sleep I fell unconscious as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Breakfast is served!" I called as a wake up call toward the silent tents. A mussed head of black hair stuck out of a tent as Emi gazed at me through dazed eyes. I watched as recognition triggered in her eyes and her head disappeared back into her tent. I grabbed myself a rice ball before jumping into the tree where Kumo sat.

"I got it for now, you go eat." I settled on the branch next to his as he nodded at me and jumped down. I stretched my arms up and settled back into the tree, using my ears to listen to the surroundings instead of my eyes. The branch beside me wavered and I reopened my eyes to find the eldest of the Uchihas standing on it.

"Uchiha-sama." I nodded a respectful greeting to him and reclosed my eyes.

"I'm bored with traveling, let's get to the village quickly." the voice was completely comprised of pride and arrogance.

I bit my tongue to keep from calling him a bastard, but he seemed to sense it as he began to chuckle. I let my eyes flicker open to gaze at him. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Well then, lets keep the same pace we finished with today. We can even go faster if you'd like. You are the boss at the moment. We are only your escorts." I told him in a bored voice.

"So you must do everything I tell you I guess." his tone held a creepy threat that promised pain and humiliation.

"Thats the meaning of hiring a leaf ninja." I answered cooly in my ANBU business voice.

"You have alot more self control than the dobe did..." he said absentmindedly, it was almost a snort. If my ears hadn't been on high alert I wouldn't have heard it.

I smirked at the idea, 'Yeah, me have more self control than dad... I have no self control so dad's lack of self control as a gennin must have been extraordinary'

"Well, then let's get moving." he said in a louder voice as he jumped down.

* * *

Something far ahead of us suddenly caught my eye and I pulled to a dead stop in the treetops. The rest of the group halted behind me. Kumo appeared at my side, but I paid him no mind as I attempted to focus on something that was on the edge of my seeing range. Now that all I was focusing on was my eyes the group of strangers suddenly came into focus , and I felt my body relax.

"Uchiha-sama. Would you mind if we joined up with another group and traveled with them?" I turned to look at our client.

"Who?" he asked in a short voice.

"The kazekage and his escort are ahead of us. The leaf is strongly allied with the sand and like you he is going to meet the Hokage, but his meeting is about the upcoming chuunin exams. However we will need to increase our pace to catch up to them." Sasuke nodded his approval and I grinned happily. I heard Kumo's satisfied snort of amusement as I took off at a fast pace to catch up with the quick moving group ahead of us. With some concentration I expanded my eye range to examine the area around us while keeping an eye on where the sand group was. When we had begun to catch up I flared my chakra as a notice to them and watched as they stopped. Jumping, I swung up and propelled myself off a branch and into the clearing they were in, successfully landing on the Kazekage. My jump nearly tackled him but his sand rushed to aid his balance and keep him from falling.

The Kazekage gazed up at me in a bored way.

"Well well, its the little kitsune." a small smirk built on Gaara's lips.

"Uncle Gaara!" I grinned happily behind my mask.

"Hn." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Say" Gaara sent a pointed glare at his son which stopped him mid sentence. "Kitsune" the younger redhead corrected himself.

"Hello Tamotsu!" I released Gaara to transfer my hanging to him. Perching piggyback style on his back.

"Hello Kitsune. Ah, and I see Mujina isn't far behind." came a bored tone behind Gaara.

I stretched from my place, not releasing Tamotsu "Hey Hanako!" I grinned at Kankuro's only daughter from behind my mask.

"Uchiha." came the slightly startled and very defensive voice of Gaara.

"We're on escort duty for Uchiha-sama." Kumo supplied as the deadly silence slipped into the group.

"Uchiha." Gaara gave a curt, hesitant nod. Gaara was closely examining the elder Uchiha with a glare.

"Gaara." Sasuke nodded in a similar manner, but without the threat Gaara's held, while Emi, Kano, and Katsu gazed back and forth wearily between the red head and raven haired pair of village leaders.

"You've lost it." was all Gaara said before falling behind an indifferent mask. I watched as a satisfied smirk passed over Sasuke's face as he gave a slight nod.

"Any idea?" came Tamotsu's whisper to me.

"None... But apparently Uchiha-sama was a member of the leaf village back when our dad's were Genin." I whispered back. Thats when I noticed the sharp glare that was currently being directed in Tamotsu's and my way. I tipped my head at an angle to gaze questioningly at Kano, only to have him pointedly look away.

* * *

Sasuke was in a state of shock, even if his outer appearance didn't show it. Not only had the Kitsune girl called the infamously murderous sand leader uncle, she had nearly tackled him without being crushed to death by a wall of sand. The stoic man only gave her a small smile for what would have been a heinous crime by anyone else. Now she was currently wrapped around a boy that was obviously the stoic leaders son. He had the same look Gaara used to have only much softer.

"Hey, uncle Gaara, do you mind if we travel with you guys?" the voice of Kitsune was pitched in an innocent beg. Sasuke swore that without the mask she would be giving puppy dog eyes.

He was suddenly reminded of anytime Naruto was begging. With amusement Sasuke watched as Gaara was easily wrapped around the small girl's thumb.

"Hn." Gaara answered. There was only the slightest hesitation, just enough to let her know that he still had _some_ dignity before relenting.

"ALRIGHT!" Kitsune pumped her fist in the air, being careful not to smash her elbow into the younger redheads head.

A smirk played across Tamotsu's face as he boosted her higher onto his back. "Oh yeah! You obviously know Uchiha-sama. But this is Uchiha Kano, Uchiha Emiko, and.... Katsu." she obviously stumbled over the fact that she didn't know his family name. Sasuke had to force himself not to snort. "Sound ninja, this is Sabuka no Gaara, Kazekage of the sand, Tamotsu and Hanako."

"Hey, not that this isn't nice and all but we need to get a decent distance today or it'll be troublesome." I turned to see Mujina lounging leaned up against a tree next to Hanako. They stood so their shoulders rested comfortably against each other.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the odd couple. Before his eye was caught by his son giving the darkest glare Sasuke had ever seen from him directed at Kitsune and Tamotsu.

It took everything within him not to burst out laughing. In his attempt not to laugh he caught Gaara's eye and he shared an amused look at the expense of their children.

"Fine fine, his royal laziness wants to get moving, so we should comply." Kitsune leapt gracefully from the redhead's back and went to stand next to her partner. "If your leaderships don't mind of course." she bowed easily toward us and sasuke caught an unfamiliar flicker of amusement in Gaara's eyes.

The Kazekage flicked a hand for her to lead on.

* * *

**Well, short and sweet but theres an update. It would have been posted sooner but we have a butt load of choir concerts this week. I don't own Naruto of course! Please press the pretty green button for more!**


	7. Reveal

**Alright sorry this took so long. I really feel bad, but here is the next chappy! I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**

To say I was uncomfortable would be an understatement. At the moment I was leading with Tomatsu at my side as we ran, receiving a deadly glare from behind.

Suddenly I received a push from the side and nearly fell off the branch. I turned to see a mischievous look in Tomatsu's eyes. I glared at him through my mask.

"You did not just push me." I said with a dark threat in my voice.

"Don't be so serious, your father would have a heart attack." he answered in a monotone.

I snorted, but it was probably true.

"Why is your tail in a not anyway?" he asked, "I figured you would be immune to death glares by now, although his are rather potent." Tomatsu smirked. "So why are you out on a mission so soon. I'm surprised your mother didn't throw a fit. You were just in Suna a few days ago."

"She almost did throw a fit. But this mission isn't a hard one as far as ANBU missions go." I shrugged, then grinned, "And its about to get even easier. Hello Captain." I stopped dead on the branch." The rest of the group stopped behind me, but Mujina came to stop next to me.

The ANBU in front of us had an owl mask that was lined by long black hair.

"Well well, your early kitsune. I came out here to meet the Kazekage, but it looks like I'm escorting more than one village leader back home. Uchiha, welcome back to the fire nation." he nodded respectfully.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke greeted respectfully.

"Alright, let's get moving. Kit, I'll take lead for now, you take back. Mujina, travel with the group." Neji immediately took control of the group. After years of having him as a sensei I immediately fell into the habit of our team.

We left at a quick pace, flying through the trees. This was the normal set up for our escort missions. I activated my byakugan, focusing behind me.

"Hello Kano." I said as he joined me in the back. His features were darker than before as he glared at everything we passed.

"Seems my dad knows your captain." he said semi conversationally.

"He did say he grew up in Konoha, that would be about the same time as Captain was a gennin, and our Hokage." I said with a grin. My father's generation had been a generation of protégées, from the Hokage, to the ANBU captain, to three of the best Medical Ninja's, to Trackers, to strategists, to the Kazekage, and even to the sound village leader.

"What's your Hokage like anyway?"

"Um...let's see...its hard to describe. We actually made up alot of time. So you'll see here in an hour." I gazed around the now familiar trees.

With my Byakugan I could pick up familiar ninja returning to the village. "Looks like Fukuroo* wants to speed up since we're getting close. Come on."

"How do you know that?" Kano asked.

"Because he made the hand signal that he does."

"I can't even see him with my Sharingan." I heard him mutter.

* * *

"Hello Lee, You're on guard duty today?" Neji asked his old teammate as we walked through the gate.

"Lord Hokage has bestowed a gift of youth to me! I can do laps all I like!" the green suited man pumped his fist into the air. "Kitsune, Mujina! The fortunes of youth have sped you home early!"

I was crushed into his hug, which Mujina dodged.

"Rock Lee." came an amused chuckle. I felt Lee stiffen as he turned to face the Sound leader.

"Uchiha Sasuke. It has been a long time since you were among us."

I looked between them, unsettled by the serious atmosphere. "Alright, we better report in. Knowing the Hokage he's probably at his desk still, if his wife hasn't drug him home yet." I rolled my eyes and began leading the way down the streets.

"Kazekage-sama, I shall be escorting you to your sisters home for the night, follow me. Mujina, you too." Neji beckoned.

"Uchiha-sama, this way." I waved him forward. He walked confidently down the streets, Kano, Katsu, and Emi walking in a fan formation behind him.

Many of the adults in the city stopped to stare at our party as we made our way to the Hokage tower, this included the guard at the tower. "He keeping you here late Konohamaru?" I grinned at him behind my mask.

"Yes, but I'm happy to, after all, I'm going to be the one to kick him out of that seat." he gave a mischievous grin, "But I think he fell asleep at his desk, you want to be the one to do the honors?" he waved me past.

I held up a victory sign as I opened the door. The sound group gave me a weird look as I crept across the room.

"GET UP YOU OLD MAN!" I screamed in the snoring Hokage's ear.

His blonde head shot up as I dodged away. "SAYURI!" he yelled, hurling a book at me. I caught it with a grin.

"Mission accomplished. May I present the Sound leader and his escort team." I knelt into a more professional stance as I introduced the gaping group and a smirking village leader.

"Sasuke." my dad greeted in a low voice.

"Dobe." the smirk on the sound leader's face grew.

My father's face broke into a hesitant smile, "Bastard Teme. Welcome home. Better late then never eh? Told you I'd get your ass back here."

"You didn't even have to drag me." Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well done Kitsune." My father turned his attention to me, "were your questions answered?"

"For the most part. Can I take my mask off?" I asked.

He nodded his approval. I grinned, reaching my hand to ease the mask off my face and unwind my scarf.

"Sasuke, let me present to you, my daughter, Uzumaki Sayuri."

I grinned at the shocked ravens. "Nice to actually meet you."

* * *

**So she is revealed as who she really is! Press the pretty green button for more!**


	8. Hinata Gives Orders

**Painfully short but here it is. How long has it been? Six months? Anyway I have the next chapter ready to post and it is significantly longer. If I get some reviews I'll have it posted by Friday. Holy cow this is very unenthusiastic for me… Oh well I'm tired so here you go.**

"That explains it…" Sasuke mused as he stared at me. The tall raven stalked toward me, circling like some kind of predatory bird. "Dobe, did you finally grow half a brain and realize you had a stalker that was in love with you?" he turned with a strange, teasing glint in his eyes to my steaming father.

"Still a bastard I see," the hokage's fist clenched in irritation.

"And you are still an Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke raised a perfectly arched eyebrow with a proud smirk.

"Bastard Teme!" he shouted. I started in surprise, blinking as my eyes flickered between the two village leaders who were now head to head, literally, glaring at each other.

"NARUTO! What did I say about staying all night at your desk!" the door to the Hokage's office suddenly burst open, revealing my VERY irritated mother.

I jerked my head to look back at my father who was now standing straight with his hands comfortably folded behind his head and grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke had his arms crossed with a huge smirk on his face.

"I see my daughter has returned. Hello Sasuke-sama" my mother greeted, calming immediately.

"Hello Mom!" I grinned, leaning back against the window.

"Well, I see that you are in the middle of the reunion and all, but Naruto, it is rude to keep your guests up late." She gave a dark glare at my father, making him chuckle nervously.

"Hehe…Alright. Sayuri," he slipped back into Hokage mode, "Take them to the Unused Compound, their new guard will be waiting for them there." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Hai." I placed my hand over my chest and bowed.

"Report tomorrow."

"I think not! She has been on missions for a month straight. She will NOT be returning to this office again until she has had a proper rest!" my mother crossed her arms and glared her lavender eyes at my father.

Sasuke snorted and she turned it on him, "If you'll excuse us for the night, my daughter shall lead you to where you will be staying. Goodnight."

"How dare you…" Kano was cut off by a wave of his father's hand.

"I see you've grown fierce Hyuuga." He gave her a nod then gave one to my father who returned it. "I shall return tomorrow then." With that he turned and waited for me to lead him out.

"Was I right and he was passed out?" Konohamaru sent me a grin, "Oh, Kitsune doesn't have her mask. By the way where's… Mujina I thought you had this mission together?"

"Captain ordered him home already. We came in with Gaara and he met us to escort him." I shrugged. "Anyway, its time I brought them to the old compound." I shot a look over my shoulder, "Although by my guess he could probably take himself." Sasuke gave me a smirk and a shrug. I sighed, leading the way out with a final wave to Konohamaru.

The city was dark as we walked silently through. "You didn't seemed surprised." I grinned over at Sasuke, tying my mask around my thigh.

"That's because I wasn't really. You and my son act just as Naruto and I once did, when we were gennin."

Kano shot his father a curious look before turning his black gaze on me.

"So I noticed," I laughed, ignoring the questioning glance I got from the younger. Suddenly Emi looped an arm around my shoulder and put her face inches from mine.

"They're so cute!" she squealed, "they're just like whiskers."I gave her my best foxish grin.

"Just another way I take after my father I guess." I shrugged, turning to look her in the eyes.

"Woah! Your eyes are weird!" Katsu came up to stand walk beside us, "Come to think of it your mom's eyes were the same."

"Its called Byakkugan, it's a kekei genkai similar to the sharingan." Sasuke was the one to provide a very textbook like definition.

I nodded in confirmation, my eyes flicking to the compound we were approaching. A shadow suddenly flickered down from a nearby tree. "Yo." A boy in baggy cargo pants and a fishnet shirt gave a lazy wave and grin.

"Takeo!" I grinned happily.

"Hey Sayuri! Long time no see eh? When do you think that father of yours will give us a mission together again? We haven't had one since we were chuunin together! I miss you and Kumo!" Kiba's son, my old teammate set me a dog-like smile as dog dropped down beside us.

Kano, Emi, and Katsu jumped but Sasuke was surprisingly unfazed. The huge creature placed its paws on my shoulders, successfully pinning me to the ground and licking my face.

"Honou! Enough already!" I laughed, trying to do the impossible and physically remove the massive dog from me.

The owner, instead of taking pity on me simply laughed, "See, Honou agrees, don't you girl? She thinks its been to long since we've seen you too!"

"Let me guess, you would be an Inuzuka?" Sasuke asked us suddenly.

"That's right I'm Inuzuka Takeo, I shall be your guard for the night. Honou let her up so she can go get some rest. I promise that if she doesn't come see us soon I'll let you hunt her down and lick her to death all you like." Honou gave an apologetic yip as she stepped off of me, bending her head and looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Enough Honou, don't start pouting at me." I gave her head an affectionate pet before I gave a mock salute to the group I had been escorting. "And now, I bid you adieu, and pass the torch to you!" With a final grin to Takeo I poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

With a tired sigh I walked through the door to my apartment, looking around. It was rather small, I knew, but after all, I spent most my time on missions so the quaint place with only a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and living room was perfect.

* * *

I stretched my arms over my head, yawning and dropping my bag unceremoniously on the floor. My joints popped into place and I continued walking, the only thought in my head was to bathe and sleep a full nights rest. Exhaustion had begun to settle in from overuse of my byakugan. An hour later found me curled up in bed, thankful for once for my mother ordering me on a break.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright Guys I'm sorry! From the bottom of my heart I'm sorry. But I have bad news. My computer broke a few weeks ago. Like dead forever broke. Thus taking all my chapters I either had written or partway written. So for now all my stories will be paused until I can get a new computer. Don't worry I'm not dropping them completely just temporarily pausing. I'll probably try to post when I can. But it will be few and far between at the moment. Sorry!**

**Miss-Leth**


End file.
